Naruto's foxy encounter
by Nocturnal96
Summary: Naruto flees to the forest and what he finds there will change his life forever. One-shot


**As promised here is the one-shot about how Naruto gets the summoning contract for the foxes and meets Luna. Note this has no effect on A family's mistake but will be affecting my future Naruto stories. Hope you all enjoy.**

*Boom!*

Thunder was heard in the distance as a small boy ran through the woods crying. It was the tenth of October and the village had been celebrating the death of the Kyuubi. This day also turned out to be this little boy's birthday. He had been at the festivities trying to blend in with the crowd when someone recognized him. Said person immediately called him out drawing everyone's attention.

"Get out of here demon."

"Why can't you just leave us alone!?"

"Ugh it's that little filth again."

All these and more were said to the boy whose only reply was to yell, "I am not a demon, why can't anyone just tell me what I did to anger all of you?" With tears in his eyes he ran from the scene.

He had been running for some time before he ended up in the forest. Shortly after that the rain started to fall followed by thunder and lightning. The boy eventually found a large tree with a decent sized hole underneath it.

He crawled in hoping to get out of the rain but what he found shocked and frightened him. Sitting before him was a small fox with two tails. The fur was black with a silver tint and the tips of the tails were white. He stared at the fox while the fox just gazed back at him seemingly shocked a person came into the hole.

"What are you doing here little one?" Naruto heard the words but was too shocked to notice that the fox had asked the question. He immediately started looking around

"Who's there?" Naruto said frightened at the possibility of a villager following him. It wasn't common for them to physically hurt him but every now and then one would get drunk enough and start hitting him.

"Calm down kit, it's just you and me here. Now why are you all alone out in this weather?" The fox asked again this time moving closer to the boy.

"Did you just talk!?" Naruto yelled as he tried to back away, only to be blocked by a root hanging from the ceiling.

"Yes of course I can talk, all kitsune can. Now stop freaking out and come here. I need to dry you off before you catch a cold." The fox said as she tugged on his soaked pant leg.

"W-what's a Kitsune?" Naruto stuttered out as the fox still scared him.

"A kitsune is a fox with multiple tails. We are also a summon for ninja but few if any ever get our contract." The fox said.

"Why are you here? Why do you want to help me?" The boy warily asked.

"Because it is the right thing to do. My name is Luna by the way. Now sit there while I get a fire started. What is your name?" Luna asked.

"My n-name is N-naruto." The now identified Naruto sat in the spot indicated.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto. You don't have to worry, I won't hurt you. You seem like a nice boy why are you out here?" Luna asked as she used her fox fire on some twigs.

"Well today is my birthday so I thought I could go out and try and meet people and make friends. It was working but someone spotted me and yelled at me. Since everyone else hates me as well they joined in. I just ran because I didn't want to get hit. I'm scared Luna." Naruto started crying again.

"Aww its ok Naruto-kun, they can't hurt you here." Luna said as she wrapped herself around the crying Naruto. She nuzzled his face and licked his cheeks until he started to chuckle from the feeling of her tongue on his cheek.

"Thank you Luna-chan. You're the best friend ever." Naruto says as he draws Luna into a hug.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun. So why don't you tell me about yourself." Luna suggested as she snuggled closer to Naruto.

"Well um I'm an orphan and live in Konoha. I was recently kicked out of the orphanage but Jiji gave me an apartment of my own. You should come back with me so I can show you. Anyway um I don't really have any friends. When I do play with other kids their parents get mad and take them away. Oh my favorite color is orange and I'm 5 years old today. My dream is to be hokage and kick butt." Naruto cheered the last part.

"Well Naruto-kun I would love to visit your apartment. Maybe once the storm leaves we can go. So today is your birthday huh? Well I might just have a present for you. Do you want it?" Luna asked.

"You have a present for me? Thank you thank you thank you so so so much!" Naruto cheered as he hugged Luna harder.

"Haha your welcome Naruto-kun. So would you like the fox summoning contract?" Luna asked.

"I can get your summoning contract? What does that do?" Naruto asked.

"Well it allows you to summon us foxes including me. Plus it will help you become hokage. Not many ninja have a summoning contract so would you like to be our summoner?" Luna asked as she explained what a summoning contract did.

"Oh cool, I would love to have your contract." Naruto yelled in joy.

"Ok now when I summon the scroll I need you to bite your thumb and sign your name with your blood." Luna smiled before summoning the scroll. Naruto did as instructed and signed his name.

"So how do I summon you?" Naruto said after the scroll poofed back to wherever it came from.

"When you're older I will tell you but for now I will stay with you." Luna said as she nestled onto Naruto's shoulder

"Ok so I assume we are going to be stuck in this hole for a while, huh?" Naruto wondered as he settled against a wall.

"Yeah so go to sleep Naruto-kun because as of tomorrow we are going to be best of friends." Luna sighed as she closed her eyes.

"This is the start of a fantastic friendship Luna-chan." Naruto closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"Yes it is Naruto-kun, yes it is." Luna fell asleep soon after.

 **So here is the one-shot that explains how Naruto met Luna and got the fox contract for every other Naruto story I write. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
